Beneath Hjar
by TheLightofDeath
Summary: This is the untold story of what happened to the Forerunners that build the Halo rings and the Ark. This is with my own twist, so it may not be exact Forerunner history...Haven't updated in awhile. Give me time to make the soundtrack too.


I do not own Halo…pity…

Chapter 1

A Short Introduction

Adamien jumped back as an infector form Flood slammed itself against the protective glass of its containment cell. " 892!" he cried out. After a moment, a small purple colored flying orb floated down from a Sentinel transportation tube in the wall. 

" 892 Faulty Circuit, Monitor of Instillation 00, how may I be of service to you Gyar Adamien?"

" Take note 892, the Flood in containment chambers J-L are getting hungry, be sure to feed them." He said, watching the infector suck the protective glass trying to get to him.

" Yes Gyar, right away. Might I ask where you will be so that I may notify you at the completion of this task?" the orb asked.

" I will be in the Gravemind containment chambers, chamber number 117."

" Yes Gyar." the orb floated up back through the sentinel tube.

" Security Sentinels!" Adamien called out again. Four Sentinels flew out from the Sentinel tube and formed a semi circle behind him as he walked down the long corridor of Flood chambers. They came to a large door with a holo-panel at the right side. A voice on the intercom overhead made the infector forms skit around in circles inside there containment cells. " HAND SCAN IDENTIFICATION REQUIRED." the voice said. Adamien placed his hand over the holo-panel and with a flash the computer responded, "ACCESS GRANTED TO GYAR ADAMIEN." as the door slid open, three sections of it disappearing into the walls and ceiling.

He proceeded down six more corridors, the Security Sentinels following close behind still in a semi circle before they reached the Gravemind containment facilities. Another large door loomed overhead with a small purple glowing holo-sphere eyelevel to the right. 

"RETENAL IDENTIFICTAION REQURED." the computer chanted. Adamien placed his eye next to the holo-sphere and with a red flash the computer hummed "ACCESS GRANTED TO GYAR ADAMIEN." The door slid open revealing a very large and very busy room. Inside were many containment cells holding the Flood Graveminds, although most of them were empty. 

When the Dorian scientists took the Flood from Hjar, all of the other forms of Flood were nearly unaffected, except for the Graveminds. They had trouble adapting to the radical drop in atmospheric pressure on their space travel and aboard Instillation 00. This drop resulted in extreme sickness, insanity, and even occasional implosions of the Graveminds developed brains. Adamien sighed and gagged on the scent of decay as he regrettably continued deeper into the busy room. Dorian technology was unable to prevent these side affects, resulting in many Gravemind deaths. They originally had 130 captured Graveminds and now only nine are still alive or healthy.

Adamien now stood in front of a six foot wide, ten foot tall steel plated blast door. 892 sputtered down from a Sentinel tube and positioned itself in front of Adamien. The Sentinels behind him flashed their optical camera lights as a sort of robotic salute and 892 returned the gesture. " I have completed the previous task Gyar Adamien." it said, slowly wafting from left to right. 

" Good." Adamien replied, " You may accompany me into this Gravemind chamber for digital record purposes."

" Yes, Gyar." it said and took its place at Adamien's left. Adamien walked up to the holo-panel and holo-sphere at the right of the blast door. " HAND SCAN, RETINAL, AND KEY CODE IDENTIFYCATION REQURED." commanded the computer. He placed his hand on the holo-panel and his eye up to the holo-sphere. With a flash the holo-panel changed its function to key code input. Adamien's fingers flicked over the keys and with another flash the computer responded " ACCESS GRANTED TO GYAR ADAMIEN." 

After a moment Adamien heard the two-ton MAMMOTH locks slide open and watched as the blast door retracted into the ceiling. Focusing his attention back at the holo-panel he pushed a button and from the ceiling a particle ray overshadowed his body and encased him in a sort of synthetic super skin called BUNGIE SKIN. The BUNGIE SKIN absorbed the blows of melee attacks and also allowed him to breath in fresh, clean, filtered air to help prevent getting infected by any possible Flood diseases.

A slimy tentacle slithered out from the blast door only to retreat when one of the Sentinels fired it's high powered proto-plasmic discharge beam, commonly known as a sentinel beam, and seared the surface of it's skin. A low, grumbling growl from deep inside the cell sent a chill down Adamien's spine but he soon shook it off. " 892, defensive formation." he commanded. 892 flashed it's camera light again and the sentinels glided inside only to be followed by Adamien. Things were about to get interesting…


End file.
